No Body Know
by SasShin
Summary: AkaKuro fanfiction Hanya sebuah catatan kecil dari bocah usia 12 dalam menemukan sang papa sejak kepergian sang mama. CHAPTER 6 UP! Little bit Shonen Ai, Don't like don't read.
1. Tetsuya

**Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Original Story By Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Fanfiction by SasShin**

 **AkaKuro**

 _Hanya kisah kecil seorang bocah usia 12 tahun yang mencari sang papa setelah kepergian sang mama_

Bahasa sedikit kasar Dan vulgar

maafkan typos yang mungkin masih bertebaran

Don't like don't read

~~~~~~~~~~

Ini hanya sebuah kisah dari seorang anak bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Usia belum genap 12 tahun namun sudah memiliki berbagai pengalaman dan pengetahuan selayaknya orang dewasa. Dia bukan anak nakal sebenarnya, tapi lahir dari ibu yang merupakan seorang jalang membuatnya terbiasa dengan kehidupan yang keras. Hal itu membuatnya menjadi anak yang mandiri dan tidak manja. Dengan rambut sewarna langit musim panas, begitu juga dengan sepasang bola mata yang mengimitasi birunya samudra, jangan lupa juga wajah dengan ekspresi lugu khas anak kecil membuat ibunya harus ekstra ketat menyembunyikannya dari para client.

" Aku harus berhati-hati, kalau mereka melihatmu aku yakin mereka akan lebih tertarik padamu! Tidak lucu sama sekali kalau aku harus bersaing dengan anak sendiri, " ucapnya disela-sela menaburi wajah anaknya dengan bedak hitam yang selalu membuat Tetsuya mual hanya dengan mencium baunya.

"Aku tidak pernah mempunyai cita-cita menjadi sepertimu, mama! Kau tidak perlu takut akan tersaingi, menurutku kau masih yang paling cantik dari semua pelacur yang aku kenal! " jawab Tetsuya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Kedua telapak tangan sibuk mengusap-usap wajah agar serbuk serbuk bedak tidak lagi menempeli pipi pipinya yang gembul berisi.

"Berapa banyak pelacur yang sudah kau temui memang? Anak kecil sepertimu lebih baik diam, jangan banyak omong, kau kalau sudah bicara kenapa susah sekali disuruh berhenti? Heran sekali mamamu ini! " kini sang mama sudah sibuk mengurusi riasan wajahnya sendiri. Melirik dari cermin sang putra semata wayang yang masih berkutat dengan bedak arang. "Dan kecilkan sedikit pipimu itu, terlalu menggemaskan. Kau anak seorang pelacur, kalau tidak mau terjebak seperti mama, kau harus bisa tampil sejelek mungkin! Sepertinya harus kukurangi asupan _vanilla milkshake_ untukmu! "

"Jangan berani-berani kau melakukan itu, mama! Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan _vanilla milkshake_! " bedak arang dalam wadah mengepul mencemari udara di sekitar mereka ketika tangan Tetsuya melemparnya dengan penuh kekesalan. "Aku akan mendiamkanmu selama sebulan kalau kau berani mengurangi jatah _vanilla milkshake_ -ku! "

" _Yatta_! Baguslah kalau kau puasa cerewet sebulan, dengan begitu aku pun tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusimu! " si mama muda meleletkan lidah penuh kemenangan ke arah sang putra. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tangisan Tetsuya yang mulai pecah. Lipstik di bibirnya sepertinya kurang tebal, dirinya harus tampil semaksimal mungkin agar para pelanggan puas.

 _Ting tong_

Suara bel pintu menggema disela-sela tangisan cempreng Tetsuya.

Sepertinya sang pelanggan datang lebih awal dari jadwal.

"Tetsuya diam! " bisik si wanita sambil membungkam mulut sang anak. Lega si anak menurut, mata yang identik dengan sang putra itu memindai seisi ruangan. Dua _futon_ masih tergelar asal-asalan, sisa-sisa gelas _vanilla milkshake_ entah dari hari kapan, dan tentu saja ceceran bedak arang dan tetek bengek lainnya mengotori lantai kamar kos mereka. Dengusan lelah terdengar dari makhluk yang lebih tua.

" _Mou_! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Berantakan sekali! Hukuman untukmu, jangan dulu tidur sebelum kau bereskan ruangan ini, mengerti! "

Bergegas untuk membuka pintu, melewati Tetsuya yang masih cemberut dengan muka berantakan karena bedak arang dan leleran air mata. Anak itu segera berpindah ke sisi lemari ketika dilihatnya sang mama membawa tamu laki-lakinya masuk. Meringkuk menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya agar tidak terlihat, hal yang sering ia lakukan ketika ada tamu dari ibunda. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara, mendengar sayup-sayup percakapan kedua orang dewasa di depan sana. Mendengar si lelaki bertanya kepada mama tentang keberadaan dirinya, dan sang mama yang menjawab jika dirinya sudah tidur. Tetsuya tanpa sadar meremat lututnya sendiri ketika mendengar si lelaki meminta untuk melihat dirinya barang sebentar saja dan mama yang menjawab dengan nada sedikit terburu-buru agar keduanya segera pergi. Tetsuya bernafas lega ketika suara pintu ditutup dan suara langkah kaki keduanya semakin menjauh.

Haizaki Shougo. Salah satu pelanggan mama yang pernah melihat Tetsuya. Ketika itu mama masih sibuk mandi dan Tetsuya yang membukakan pintu untuk lelaki itu. Tetsuya tidak suka dengan tatapan mata paman berambut putih itu ketika melihatnya, Tetsuya benci sekali kepada lelaki itu karena malam itu ia dimarahi mama karena memperlihatkan diri kepada tamu lelaki mama. Tetsuya sangat benci karena malam itu ia dihukum mama tidur dengan slimut yang disita mama, membuat Tetsuya flu keesokan paginya. Semakin benci kepada lelaki hidung belang itu karena akhirnya mama harus membuang beberapa ribu yen uang yang sudah susah susah ia dapatkan untuk membawa Tetsuya ke dokter di hari berikutnya. Semakin membenci karena lelaki itu jadi lebih sering mengunjungi mama dan membuat dirinya harus mau dibedaki dengan serbuk arang oleh mama setiap kali lelaki itu datang. Dan sangat benci Tetsuya karena mama tidak pernah bisa menolak lelaki itu, seperti mama yang tidak pernah bisa menolak setiap lelaki yang akan memberinya uang.

Tetsuya benar-benar tidak suka.

Mama baru pergi lima menit yang lalu, tapi Tetsuya sudah merasa rindu.

-Bersambung


	2. Tetsuna

**Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Original Story By Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Fanfiction by SasShin**

 **AkaKuro**

 _Hanya kisah kecil seorang bocah usia 12 tahun yang mencari sang papa setelah kepergian sang mama_

 _Bahasa sedikit kasar Dan vulgar_

 _maafkan typos yang mungkin masih bertebaran_

Don't like don't read

~~~~~~~~~~~

Tetsuna memiliki keinginan untuk bisa membeli sebuah rumah untuk ia dan Tetsuya tinggali. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dengan halaman luas di pinggiran kota. Ia akan merawat beberapa tanaman hias dan memelihara satu anak anjing untuk teman bermain Tetsuya. Setiap pagi ia akan menyiram tanaman-tanaman itu sambil melihat Tetsuya yang tengah asyik bermain dengan Nigo, ia akan memberi nama itu untuk anjing peliharaannya nanti. Memasak sendiri makanan yang dimakan Tetsuya, dan memastikan sendiri bukan hanya vanilla milkshake yang anak itu konsumsi. Bahkan Tetsuna sering membayangkan masa-masa tuanya nanti bersama Tetsuya, melihat Tetsuya tumbuh besar, menyekolahkan Tetsuya, melihat Tetsuya menikah, dan membantu istri Tetsuya mengurus cucu-cucunya ketika Tetsuya bekerja. Ia membayangkan mereka sekeluarga hidup di rumah kecil mereka selamanya, kalau Tetsuya tidak bisa membeli rumah sendiri, ia dengan senang hati akan memberikan rumah kecilnya untuk keluarga Tetsuya asalkan ia tetap diizinkan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama cucu-cucunya, sebagai gantinya ia akan menjaga anak-anak Tetsuya dengan baik.

Sampai sekarang pun impian Tetsuna masih sama.

Ia hanya berusaha melupakan hal-hal buruk yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang, tapi tentang masa depan, Tetsuna yang dulu dan sekarang masih tetap memiliki impian yang sama. Tetsuya adalah sumber kekuatannya. Satu-satunya alasan ia masih bisa menjalani hari-harinya.

Setelah melewati hari yang melelahkan, melihat Tetsuya tertidur di apartemen sempit miliknya sudah menjadi obat yang mujarab untuk menghilangkan lelah dan sepi hatinya. Jika ditanya tentang penyesalan, satu-satunya yang membuat ia menyesal adalah, setiap hari ia harus membiarkan Tetsuya melewati hari sendirian.

Tetsuna menyadari betapa luar biasanya putra semata wayangnya itu. Usia dini tidak membuatnya lantas manja dan tidak bisa apa-apa, bahkan hampir seluruh pekerjaan rumah sudah bisa Tetsuya kerjakan sendiri. Bahkan sering Tetsuna merasa, anaknya jauh lebih bisa diandalkan daripada dirinya yang merupakan seorang wanita. Mendapati ruang apartemennya yang sudah kembali rapi membuatnya ingat kejadian sebelum ia pergi. Apakah anak itu benar-benar akan mendiamkannya sebulan?

Perlahan-lahan ia duduk di samping futon sang anak. Memperhatiakan buah hati yang sudah terlelap. Bedak arang masih menempel di wajah imut Tetsuya, sama sekali tidak menutupi keelokan wajah itu. Dengan hati-hati Tetsuna mengambil tissu dan menggunakannya untuk membersihkan wajah Tetsuya.

Lagi-lagi rasa sesak di hatinya muncul. Bedak arang itu salah satu bukti ketidakbecusannya sebagai seorang ibu. Tetsuya harus rela memakai bedak arang karena keegoisannya. Bukan karena merasa tersaingi seperti yang sering ia katakan kepada Tetsuya, hanya saja Tetsuna tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan malam buruk itu. Malam di mana ia melihat bagaimana raut ketakutan dan putus asa itu menodai wajah manis Tetsuya-nya. Melihat tubuh kecil Tetsuya menggeliat lemah di bawah tubuh besar Haizaki. Bahkan sampai kapanpun Tetsuna yakin dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kejadian malam itu. Dan Tetsuna memaksa Tetsuya untuk memakai bedak arang untuk melindungi Tetsuya dari tamu-tamunya yang berjiwa bejat macam Haizaki.

"Kau sudah kembali? "

Tetsuna mengecup kening mulus si buah hati yang kini sibuk mengucek-ucek kedua mata.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu? Aku hampir tidak bisa melihatmu gara-gara bedak ini, " ucap Tetsuna sambil menunjukan tissu dengan noda hitam ke depan wajah Tetsuya.

"Apakah aku sudah boleh menghapusnya sekarang? " tanya Tetsuya dengan penuh semangat menyambar lembaran tissu dan duduk manis membersihkan wajah. Tetsuna tersenyum tipis melihat kelucuan putranya.

"Coba kau tebak! Apa yang aku bawa sebagai oleh-oleh? " Tetsuna meremat tissu-tissu habis pakai dan melemparnya ke keranjang sampah yang tergeletak di samping lemari pakaian. Tetsuya terlihat mengerutkan kening sambil matanya mengamati tas plastik di belakang tubuh mama. Sebuah simbol restaurant cepat saji yang tertera di bungkusan itu membuat mata bulat Tetsuya berbinar seketika.

" _Vanilla shake_? Aku tau, kau membelikanku _vanilla shake_!" Setengah terpekik bocah itu segera menyambar kantong plastik berisi minuman favoritnya. Tetsuna terkikik geli melihat wajah ceria si anak hanya Karena sebuah minuman.

"Sepertinya Aku harus benar-benar melakukan seauatu terhadapmu agar kau berhenti menggilai minuman tidak sehat itu," gelengan pelan ia berikan beserta komentar berisi keluhan. Tetsuya acuh take acuh, selama minuman favorit ada dalam dekapan anak itu akan lupa pada sekeliling.

Setelah menjalani hidup sebagai wanita malam, Tetsuna sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Bahkan ia selalu berusaha agar terhindar dari rasa yang ia anggap merepotkan itu. Tetsuna sudah meyakini dalam hati untuk tidak terjebak oleh cinta, apalagi sampai jatuh cinta. Ia mungkin akan memberikan tubuhnya untuk semua laki-laki yang mau memberinya uang, tapi ia tidak akan pernah memberikan hatinya. Baginya, hati Dan cintanya sudah ia serahkan seluruhnya kepada sang putra tunggal.

Itulah yang ia pegang teguh selama ini.

Itulah sebabnya ia sangat lemah ketika ada seorang laki-laki yang datang padanya membawa segenggam cinta. Siapa dirinya yang bisa menolak keindahan cinta, bahagianya dicintai.

"Tetsuya, sepertinya Aku jatuh cinta,"

Itulah yang Tetsuna katakan ketika ia dan Tetsuya tengah menjemur _futon_ di balkon apartemen.

Tetsuya yang dari tadi asyik memukul _futon_ pun berhenti hanya demi menatap wajah sang mama. Wanita muda itu kini asyik merebahkan kepala ke _futon_ yang harusnya mereka jemur.

"Ooh," hanya itu yang ia beri sebagai jawaban. Tangan kecilnya kembali memukul-mukul _futon_.

"Hanya itu? Kau itu nggak asyik sekali, Tetsuya!" rajuk Tetsuna dengan wajah ditekuk lucu.

"Kau sudah sering mengatakannya, Aku sampai bosan mendengarnya," sahut Tetsuya tanpa menoleh.

"Tapi yang Kali ini beda, sepertinya dia serius," ada senyum di bibir Tetsuna saat mengatakannya, Hal itu tertangkap jelas oleh Tetsuya. "Dia begitu lembut dan sangat perhatian padaku,"

" Baguslah kalau Kali ini kau benar-benar bisa serius," ucap Tetsuya setelah sunyi beberapa saat. Tetsuna tersenyum dan mengelus rambut biru sang anak. "Aku tahu kau sudah lama merasa kesepian, sudah saatnya kau raih kebahagiaanmu," lanjutnya.

Walaupun dulu ia tidak senang saat mengetahui kabar kehamilannya, tapi Tetsuna tidak pernah menyesali kehadiran Tetsuya dalam kehidupannya. Anak itu tidak pernah menjadi bebannya. Seperti saat ini, anak sekecil itu sudah tau bagaimana menyikapi curahan hatinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja, kalau memang dia pria yang baik aku akan mendukung,"

Tidak ada yang bisa Tetsuna lakukan untuk mencurahkan kebahagiaannya Dan rasa terima kasihnya selain sebuah pelukan erat.

"Apa dia tahu tentang aku?"

Di antara pelukan erat itu, Tetsuna hanya membiarkan waktu berlalu tanpa ada kata. Memeluk sang buah hati erat, tidak membiarkan apa pun mengusik kebersamaan mereka. Tetsuya pun mencoba untuk mengabaikan rasa tidak nyamannya ketika pertanyaannya hanya dibalas dengan kebisuan dari sang mama. Yang ia tahu mamanya tengah bahagia. Itu saja sudah cukup. Dia hanya tidak menyadari jika ada setetes air mata yang jatuh dari sepasang bola mata.

-Bersambung


	3. Murasakibara Atsushi

**Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Original Story By Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Fanfiction by SasShin**

 **AkaKuro**

 _Hanya kisah kecil seorang bocah usia 12 tahun yang mencari sang papa setelah kepergian sang mama_

 _Bahasa sedikit kasar Dan vulgar_

 _maafkan typos yang mungkin masih bertebaran_

 **Don't like don't read**

Siang Hari yang terik.

Tetsuya adalah anak rumahan, artinya jarang sekali ia pergi ke luar rumah jika tidak bersama mama atau jika tidak ada keperluan yang sangat penting. Mama seakan ingin menyembunyikan dirinya dari mata dunia. Sedikit banyak ia sudah tahu alasannya dan selama ini ia sama sekali tidak terbebani dengan itu. Bocah itu selalu menganggap apa yang mama rencanakan untuk dirinya adalah yang terbaik untuk dia.

Karena anggapan itu pulalah yang membawa kaki kecilnya menelusuri perkotaan siang itu. Berjalan kaki hampir sejauh 5 kilo, hanya berbekal selembar kertas di tangan. Ia berencana naik kereta atau bis kota, tapi langsung diurungkan niatnya itu ketika ia ingat, dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu menahu dengan tata cara menaiki kendaraan umum. Ia akan bertanya pada mama suatu hari nanti, itu janjinya. Beruntung Tetsuya bisa membaca walaupun tidak pernah mengenyam bangku sekolah, dan kecerewetan mama tentang _client-client_ favorit yang selalu ia ceritakan sebagai pengantar tidur Tetsuya.

Dulu, mama selalu marah dan menghukum Tetsuya berdiri hanya dengan satu kaki di pojok ruangan jika Tetsuya berusaha memotong cerita mama tentang pria-pria favoritenya itu. Tetsuya hanya bosan, hampir setiap hari mama mengoceh tentang mereka, bukan hanya cerita tentang ketampanan atau kekayaan mereka saja tapi selalu lengkap dengan pekerjaan dan alamat rumah. Mama seperti membacakan buku biografi tokoh-tokoh besar padanya sampai Tetsuya hapal di luar kepala.

Tetsuya juga tidak mungkin lupa kalimat yang selalu diucapkan mama setelah bercerita. Kalimat yang sederhana tapi Tetsuya merasakan ketulusan dan kejujuran pada setiap katanya.

"Mereka pria-pria yang begitu baik," lengkap dengan senyum tipis dan sorot mata penuh kelembutan.

Ada rasa yang berbeda setiap kali mama bercerita tentang orang-orang yang kini namanya tertera di lembar kertas dalam genggamannya. Dan Tetsuya berusaha mempercayai cerita mama itu saat akhirnya langkahnya sampai pada sebuah toko kue dan makanan manis yang cukup besar dan ramai pengunjung.

 _Murasakibara's Bakery._

Itulah tulisan yang tertera di papan panjang yang tergantung di atas pintu toko.

Toko yang dibangun karena kecintaan sang pemilik pada makan-makanan manis. Ia membangunnya dengan usaha sendiri, bersama teman laki-laki yang memiliki sifat lembut berambut hitam. Pemiliknya adalah pria bertubuh besar dan berambut ungu sepundak. Mama bilang Tetsuya tidak perlu takut, karena walaupun pria itu sangat tinggi dan tubuhnya sangat besar, dia memiliki sifat seperti anak kecil. Dan mama bilang, pria itu pasti akan cocok dengan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya ingin segera masuk, mencari si pria kenalan mama dan mungkin bisa meminta sepotong dua potong kue, karena tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya merasa lapar begitu aroma harum kue menyapa indera penciumannya. Tapi Tetsuya merasa ragu dan enggan, melihat toko yang tengah ramai pengunjung, khawatir kedatangannya hanya akan mengganggu.

Mungkin nanti saja. Tetsuya bisa mencari pria berikutnya dulu.

Baru saja ia berbalik, sebuah suara lembut memanggilnya.

"Adik kecil,"

Laki-laki berambut hitam dengan poni menutupi salah satu matanya. Dan jangan lupakan tahi lalat di bawah mata yang menghiasi wajah penuh senyum si penyapa.

Ah, sepertinya ia adalah teman si pemilik toko yang diceritakan mama.

Tetsuya segera berbalik menghadap pria yang sudah mengajaknya bicara. Menatap orang itu lekat-lekat saat yang bersangkutan berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Aku lihat kau berdiri sudah agak lama di depan toko, apa kau ingin masuk?" Tanyanya masih dengan senyum yang semakin membuatnya terlihat tampan. "Dan sepertinya, tujuanmu bukan untuk membeli kue. Apa tebakanku benar?" Lanjutnya.

Tetsuya masih diam, masih asyik menatap wajah anggun si pria tampan. Dan saat itulah, tanpa sengaja Tetsuya melihat ke dalam toko dari sudut matanya, pria dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata berambut ungu, keluar dengan membawa nampan berisi kue-kue kecil pesanan pelanggan. Tanpa sadar Tetsuya meremat celana pendeknya. Sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan ada tangan lain yang meremas dengan lembut kepalan tangannya. Tetsuya kembali menoleh ke arah pria berambut hitam. Senyuman lembut itu masih ramah menyapanya.

"Dia Atsushi, pemilik toko kue ini. Apa kau ingin menemuinya?"

Dengan sabar pria baik hati itu mengajak Tetsuya bicara walaupun sampai detik itu ia belum mendapatkan jawaban dari bocah yang bersangkutan. Walaupun begitu, sedikit banyak si pria sudah bisa menemukan jawaban dari gerak tubuh dan tatapan mata Tetsuya. Bagaimana binar cerah itu terlihat jelas dari sepasang mata bulat si bocah begitu menangkap sosok besar Atsushi. Bagaimana tangan-tangan mungil itu mengepal kuat, menahan berbagai keinginan yang seakan sudah lam terpendam. Dia belum tahu tujuan si kecil, tapi sepertinya sudah begitu lama bocah itu menanti saat-saat seperti ini.

"Mari kutemani kau menemuinya!" hanya tawaran sederhana itu yang bisa ia ajukan, berharap bisa meringankan keraguan yang masih terbaca jelas di mata jernih si bocah. Dan ia mendapatkannya. Sirat ceria segera ia dapatkan dari seraut wajah manis bocah di depannya.

"Terima kasih, kakak!"

"Jadi, Tetsuya- _kun_... Apa yang kau ceritakan tadi adalah benar?"

Himuro Tatsuya, pria berambut hitam baik hati mulai membuka pembicaraan. Kini mereka sudah berada di dalam toko. Duduk berhadap-hadapan lengkap dengan si pemilik toko, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Iya! Papa Atsushi adalah papa kandungku!" jawab Tetsuya santai. Kini bocah itu tengah sibuk menghabiskan sepotong cake coklat dengan ditemani segelas vanilla shake kesukaan. Tanpa sadar mengeluarkan aura ceria tanpa menyadari keterkejutan dan kebingungan di wajah dua orang dewasa yang duduk di hadapannya.

Himuro menoleh ke arah si pria ungu yang tampak acuh setelah mendengar berita menggemparkan itu.

"Apa itu benar, Atsushi?"

"Mana kutahu, Muro- _chin_!" sahut si pria bongsor dengan nada malas.

"Tapi apa kau mengenal mamanya Tetsuya- _kun_?"

"Hemmm, Tetsu- _chin_?" pria berambut ungu itu menggaruk kepalanya sebentar. "Iya, sepertinya aku kenal,"

"Dia wanita yang kau bayar untuk menemanimu," Tetsuya yang menjawab kali ini. Ia baru saja menghabiskan potongan terakhir dari kue coklatnya. Himuro mengerutkan kening sambil menatap ke arahnya. Memilih untuk menyeruput _vanilla_ _shake_ nya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab. "Mamaku seorang pelacur," lanjutnya dengan wajah tetap datar.

Walaupun berusaha ditahan, Tetsuya masih bisa menangkap raut keterkejutan di wajah Himuro. Dan tatapan iba setelahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukan hal menyedihkan yang patut dikasihani," Tetsuya mengedikan bahu ke arah Himuro.

Pria itu terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi segera diurungkan, akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat terlalu dipaksakan.

"Atshu-"

"Ne, Muro- _chin_... Tolong ambilkan kue _Vanilla_ yang baru itu, sepertinya Kuro- _chin_ belum kenyang!"

Walaupun tidak begitu paham dengan situasi yang terjadi, tapi melihat tatapan Atsushi mau tidak mau Himuro melakukan hal yang diminta oleh sang atasan.

"Baiklah. Tetsuya- _kun_ tunggu sebentar ya, akan aku ambilkan lagi kuenya,"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tetsuya, pria itu segera bergegas menuju ke bagian dalam toko.

Kini hanya ada dirinya dan si pria pemilik toko. Tahu situasi sudah mulai serius, Tetsuya berhenti bercumbu dengan minuman favorit. Tatapan tercurah seluruhnya ke arah pria di hadapan. Sepasang mata biru itu pun tengah menatapnya.

"Jadi Tetsu- _chin_ yang bilang kalau aku adalah papa kandungmu?" Tanyanya, masih dengan nada malas ciri khasnya.

"Iya, mungkin saja, papa Atsushi," sahut Tetsuya sambil menatap pemandangan di luar toko.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan mamanya Kuro- _chin_ ,"

"Papa mengenal mama dengan cukup baik?"

"Iya, kurang lebih... "

Kedua pasang mata kembali bertatapan. Tangan besar Murasakibara mengelus rambut Tetsuya. Ada senyum lembut menghiasi bibir yang biasanya tertekuk malas itu.

"Aku suka Kuro- _chin_ , tapi maaf... Aku harus jujur pada Kuro- _chin_!"

Walaupun usapan itu begitu hangat dan lembut, Tetsuya tahu jika kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh pria itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia dengar.

"Aku bukan papa yang sedang Kuro- _chin_ cari,"

Ada beberapa saat mereka terjebak dalam keheningan. Tetsuya yang sedang berusaha menghilangkan rasa kecewa, dan Murasakibara yang berusaha meyakinkan Tetsuya bahwa dirinya selalu ada untuk menguatkan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," akhirnya Tetsuya yang memecah keheningan. Dengan perlahan tangan kecilnya menyingkirkan tangan yang lebih besar dari atas kepalanya. "Sepertinya kau memang bukan papaku,"

"Ne, tapi Kuro- _chin_ bisa kok tinggal denganku kalo Kuro- _chin_ mau," ucap Murasakibara cepat saat dilihatnya bocah itu beranjak dari duduknya. Terlihat Himuro sudah kembali dengan sepiring kue coklat di tangannya. Terlihat dari ekspresinya, sepertinya pria itu sudah cukup lama berada di tempatnya dan sudah cukup mendengar apa yang baru saja dibicarakan oleh Murasakibara dan Tetsuya.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikannya, tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal jika belum berhasil menemukan papa kandungku," tolak Tetsuya sambil membereskan bawaannya.

"Tetsuya- _kun_ , sebentar!" Himuro segera mencegah Tetsuya yang sudah mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Himuro lagi-lagi berjongkok di hadapan Tetsuya untuk menyamakan tinggi badan, agar bisa menatap wajah manis sang bocah. "Kau bilang mamamu memberikan beberapa alamat kan? Bisa kulihat sebentar? Mungkin kami bisa mengantarmu ke sana, sekalian nanti kami antar kau pulang sebelum mamamu pulang,"

Lagi-lagi Tetsuya diam dan hanya menatap wajah si penolong lama. Himuro melirik Murasakibara sebentar untuk bertanya, pria besar itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak perlu, kakak! Mamaku tidak akan menungguku di rumah," sahut Tetsuya setelah beberapa saat. Dengan pelan bocah itu menyingkir dari hadapan Himuro. Sebelum Tetsuya mencapai pintu, anak itu berhenti sebentar. Tanpa menoleh ke dua orang dewasa di belakangnya, bocah itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat dua orang dewasa terpaku.

"Karena mama sudah pergi sejak satu bulan yang lalu,"

-Bersambung

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, mereview, dan memfavoritkan fic abal super pendek ini.

Maaf belum bisa membalas satu per satu review yang datang, soalnya update saja minta wifi hehehe

Tapi ada yang tanya ini fic AkaKuro atau bukan, aku memang rencananya ini lebih berat ke AkaKuro soalnya itu OTP-ku

Tapi ya tolong jangan dibayangkan seperti fic AkaKuro lainnya, Dek Cuya kan di sini masih kecil jadi tidak mungkin nanti hubungannya dengan papa Akashi seperti fic fic dewasa lain.

Oke, see you tomorrow


	4. Aomine Daiki

**Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Original Story By Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Fanfiction by SasShin**

 **AkaKuro**

 _Hanya kisah kecil seorang bocah usia 12 tahun yang mencari sang papa setelah kepergian sang mama_

 _Bahasa sedikit kasar Dan vulgar_

 _maafkan typos yang mungkin masih bertebaran_

 **Don't like don't read**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Meja itu penuh dengan kertas-kertas dan berbagai macam dokumen yang sepertinya penting. Tak lupa juga barang-barang remeh lainnya seperti segelas kopi, asbak penuh dengan puntung rokok, ceceran abu rokok, dan beberapa bungkus premen. Khas meja kerja pada umumnya. Yang membedakannya dengan meja kerja biasanya adalah adanya topi biru tua, salah satu atribut yang digunakan oleh pelayan masyarakat bernama polisi. Terlihat kesibukan kecil dari si pemilik meja, tangan-tangan besar berwarna coklat gelap terlihat tengah mengetik suatu laporan di komputer yang terletak di ujung meja, menempel ke dinding ruangan. Entah kegiatannya itu sudah berlangsung berapa lama, si polisi muda terlalu serius bekerja dan tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti waktu.

"Kenapa dia? Tumben sekali anak itu mau mengerjakan laporan tanpa di suruh?"

Imayoshi Souichi, Kepala Divisi Kepolisian bagian Kejahatan Umum tentu saja merasa heran ketika mendapati salah satu anak buahnya yang terkenal luar biasa pemalas tengah mengetik laporan kasus dengan tekun.

"Ma- maaf, Aomine-san memang sudah bertingkah aneh sejak menerima telepon beberapa jam yang lalu," merasa sebagai rekan terdekat si objek pembicaraan, Sakurai Ryo tidak segan-segan lagi menunjukan kekhawatirannya.

"Telepon?" sang atasan kembali bertanya dengan kening berkerut. "Apa ada kasus?"

"Ma- maaf, sepertinya bukan kasus, karena tadi saya tidak sengaja mendengar Aomine-san memanggil nama Murasakibara-san di tengah pembicaraan," Sakurai dengan wajah berkeringat kembali menjelaskan. "Semakin larut dalam pembicaraan, wajah Aomine-san semakin keruh, lalu dia buru-buru mengerjakan semua pekerjaan untuk hari ini,"

Kerutan di kening Imayoshi semakin berlipat-lipat, sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap gambaran situasi yang tengah terjadi. Bukan suatu kesialan juga mendapati seorang Aomine Daiki menjadi begitu rajin bekerja, karena walaupun terkenal sebagai polisi pemalas, Aomine Daiki adalah polisi andalan yang akan menjadi senjata yang begitu ditakuti musuh jika ia sudah beraksi. Imayoshi hanya berharap tidak ada kasus gawat yang tengah terjadi.

Tengah larut dalam pemikirannya, mata sipitnya menangkap bayangan seorang polisi berambut pirang pudar dan berwajah jutek mendekati si topik pembicaraan.

"Oi, Aomine! Ada anak kecil yang mencarimu di luar,"

Nada yang digunakan oleh rekannya terdengar biasa saja, namun tidak bagi Aomine Daiki. Tubuh menegang seketika, dan kopi yang memang tengah ia tenggak menyembur membuatnya terbatuk heboh. Imayoshi tentu saja terkejut melihat reaksi sang kohai, Sakurai bertriak-triak cemas sambil menepuk punggung sang rekan malang, dan si pembawa berita sibuk ber- 'oi,oi' ria.

Kuroko Tetsuya segera berdiri tegak dan membungkukan badannya ketika dilihatnya polisi berbaju dan berambut biru berjalan pelan menuju ke arahnya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu," ucapnya sopan memperkenalkan diri.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu sampai malam begini, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku hari ini," Aomine Daiki segera meraih lengan Tetsuya dan menyeretnya keluar dari area kantor polisi. "Sekarang aku sudah bebas tugas, aku akan menemanimu mencari keberadaan mamamu!" lanjutnya sambil meraih kunci mobil di saku celana seragamnya.

Tetsuya dengan kasar melepas cengkraman tangan besar Aomine. Berdiri berhadapan di area parkir, menatap tajam pada pria yang tinggi tubuhnya jauh di atasnya. Suasana diam itu berlangsung agak lama, dan hembusan nafas lelah si pria yang lebih tua mengahiri kesunyian itu.

"Dengar, bocah! Murasakibara sudah memberitauku semuanya, tentang tujuanmu menemuinya dan sekarang menemuiku," ucapnya di keheningan area parkir.

"Kau mengenal papa Atsushi?" suara Tetsuya bagai bisikan, terlalu pelan. Tapi dari jarak itu dan tempat yang sepi, Aomine masih bisa mendengar pertanyaan anak kecil di depannya. Dan Aomine masih bisa menangkap sirat kekecewaan dari wajah manis itu.

"Ya aku mengenalnya, dan mungkin juga orang-orang yang ada dalam kertas yang kau bawa itu," Aomine memutuskan untuk mendekati si bocah dan menyamakan tinggi keduanya agar bisa berbicara dengan lebih jelas.

"Bukannya aku bermaksud menghancurkan harapanmu, tapi aku juga harus jujur padamu sebelum kau semakin kecewa lagi," kedua pasang mata yang sama-sama berwarna biru hanya berbeda kecerahannya itu saling menatap dalam. "Aku juga bukan papa yang tengah kau cari,"

Melihat wajah mungil itu menunduk dalam kesedihan, Aomine tanpa sadar mengarahkan tangannya ke puncak kepala si anak. Mengelusnya pelan, berharap bisa sedikit mengurangi kekecewaan si bocah.

"Aku akan membantumu mencari mamamu, atau kalau kau masih ingin mencari papamu, aku mau menemanimu," katanya lembut. Wajah itu kembali sudi untuk mendongak dan menatapnya lagi. Aomine memberikan senyuman terlembut yang ia bisa.

"Sebelum itu, bisakah kita makan? Terakhir aku makan waktu di tempat papa Atsushi, itu sudah setengah hari yang lalu," pinta Tetsuya lirih, ada gurat malu di wajah manisnya. Aomine hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat tingkah si bocah. "Tentu saja kau yang akan membayarkan makananku, uang peninggalan mama sudah habis," lanjutnya ketika memasuki mobil si paman polisi.

"Ck, merepotkan saja!" keluh Aomine dengan wajah kesal.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan mengeluh begitu! Keburu malam, papa!"

"Oi, siapa suruh kau panggil aku papa!"

"Papa Atsushi tidak protes aku panggil papa,"

"Ahhh terserahmulah!"

Kertas sobekan itu sudah lecek, mungkin karena terlalu sering dilipat atau diremas oleh tangan mungil. Berisi lima daftar nama lengkap dengan alamat, ditulis dengan tinta merah. Tulisannya rapi, terlalu rapi untuk tulisan anak kecil. Seperti yang sudah diduga olehnya dan Murasakibara, ia mengenal jelas nama-nama yang tertera di kertas itu. Lagi-lagi Aomine menghela nafas lelah. Ia letakan kertas itu di samping cangkir kopi yang ia pesan.

Kini keduanya tengah berada di warung makan sesuai permintaan si teman kecil. Sepiring pasta dan segelas _vanilla_ _shake_ menjadi menu yang ia pesan untuk makan Tetsuya, dan secangkir kopi untuk dirinya.

Begitu banyak pemikiran yang memenuhi kepalanya saat ini. Tapi yang terbanyak adalah mengenai bocah di depannya dan kertas lecek yang dibawanya.

Kuroko Tetsuna.

Sebuah nama yang sudah sangat ia kenal di masa lalu. Jauh sebelum hari ini. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya jika nama itu akan datang lagi di kehidupannya dengan cara yang aneh.

Kini perhatiannya seluruhnya ia fokuskan kepada anak kecil di depannya. Dilihat dari fisik, tidak diragukan lagi jika ia mengaku sebagai putra dari Kuroko Tetsuna. Anak itu benar-benar refleksi dari wanita itu, hanya dengan gender yang berbeda.

Mamaku seorang pelacur.

Ada sesak yang menyakitkan saat ia mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut si kecil. Tetsuna yang ia kenal bukan wanita yang seperti itu, dia dulu begitu manis dan sopan. Apalagi sampai tega meninggalkan anak belum genap 12 tahun yang merupakan anak kandungnya demi pria yang mengaku mencintainya.

Terlebih lagi, apa alasan Tetsuna mengirim putranya kepada mereka?

"Apakah kau tidak bisa pura-pura sebagai papaku?"

Pertanyaan Tetsuya membuatnya mendengus kesal.

"Ini masalah serius, tahu! Harus melalui beberapa tahap saat ingin mengangkat anak, tidak selesai hanya dengan pura-pura," sahut Aomine sewot.

"Tidak perlu mengangkatku sebagai anak, maksudku kau cukup memberiku uang setiap bulan agar aku bisa tetap makan. Itupun kalau mama tidak lagi mengirimku uang, kalau ternyata mama kirim, aku akan mengembalikan uangmu," ucap Tetsuya panjang lebar, tanpa berhenti memakan makanannya. Begitu santai dan tanpa beban.

Aomine terdiam.

"Hei, kau tidak takut atau sedih mamamu meninggalkanmu?" tanya pria itu akhirnya. Tetsuya berhenti makan untuk sesaat.

"Tidak. Ini pernah terjadi beberapa kali. Mama memang sering bepergian sampai berhari-hari lamanya dan aku menunggunya di rumah. Walaupun dia hanya seorang pelacur, tapi client-nya banyak dan orang-orang kaya, kau tahu? Mama sering diajak ke luar kota bahkan pernah ke luar negeri," Tetsuya bercerita dengan semangat dan mata berbinar bangga. "Mama selalu pulang membawakaku oleh-oleh, barang-barang bagus dan mahal-mahal. Kata mama, walaupun aku hanya anak seorang pelacur, aku tidak boleh kalah dari anak tetangga, sebelah apartemen kami yang orangnya sangat bawel, sombong, dan sangat pelit," lanjutnya masih dengan penuh semangat. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan saat meceritakan setiap kehebatan sang mama. "Tapi baru kali ini mama pergi sampai satu bulan, dan uang kiriman juga tidak datang-datang. Biasanya kalo mama terlambat pulang pasti mama selalu mengirim uang, kadang lewat pos kadang lewat pemilik toko samping apartemen. Untung sebelum mama pergi, mama sudah menitipkan kertas ini, dia bilang kalo mama telat pulang aku harus menemui orang-orang ini dan minta uang pada mereka. Makanya sekarang aku ada di sini, papa Aomine," kata Tetsuya mengakhiri ceritanya. Aomine mendengus geli.

"Lihat, mamamu tidak bilang kan kalo salah satu di antara kami adalah papamu," Aomine hampir saja meleletkan lidahnya untuk mengejek si bocah cerewet.

"Mama memang tidak bilang begitu, tapi dia mengatakan kalau seandainya aku punya papa, sosok papa yang pantas menjadi papa bagi anak yang mengagumkan seperti aku adalah pria-pria seperti kalian yang tertulis di kertas ini!" Sahut Tetsuya tidak mau kalah sambil mengambil kertas lecek yang dimaksud.

Lagi-lagi Aomine terdiam.

Kenangan masa lalu perlahan muncul lagi ke permukaan memorinya. Senyum manis milik seorang gadis berambut biru muda.

"Ya, soal uang dan makan tidak perlu kau cemaskan, aku akan membantumu," kata Aomine akhirnya setelah tertegun beberapa saat.

"Ok! Jangan lupa uang sewa apartemen, uang listrik, dan uang air juga!" Tukas Tetsuya cepat.

"Oi! Kau mau merampokku, bocah!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku belum bekerja. Mana bisa aku membayar itu semua," sahut Tetsuya datar. "Kalau mama pulang, akan aku minta mama menggantinya,"

Tetsuya kembali sibuk dengan makan malamnya, tidak menyadari tatapan sedih Aomine yang tertuju padanya.

"Oi, Tetsu! Aku tau, orang yang bisa membantumu membayar Apartemen," ucap Aomine sambil menjetikan jarinya, tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat mendapati raut penasaran dari Tetsuya. "Papamu yang lain, pria selanjutnya yang mamamu tuliskan di kertas ini," lanjutnya.

"Kau mau lari dari tanggung kawab?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan mata memicing penuh curiga.

"Oi sudah kubilang aku bukan papamu! Aku tidak punya tanggung jawab apa-apa padamu, Teme!" Sembur Aomine kesal yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar khas Tetsuya. "Aku tetap akan memberimu uang, tapi mengertilah! Aku ini hanya polisi, uang gajian datangnya sebulan sekali, masih harus membantu orang tua juga, beda dengan papamu yang satu ini. Dia pemilik perusahaan, dia yang menggaji karyawan, jadi uang setiap hari pasti ada, begitu," jelas Aomine glagapan.

"Iya, iya aku mengerti! Tidak perlu menangis begitu, kau terlihat menyedihkan sekali, papa Aomine," sahut Tetsuya semakin datar tidak peduli dengan Aomine yang hampir meledak karena kesal.

"Temeee!!!"

Mobil Aston Martin warna hitam mengkilap itu berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan sederhana. Apartemen kalangan menengah bawah, berdiri hanya terdiri dari dua lantai. Terlihat sepi karena memang sudah jam-jam tidur pada umumnya.

Tetsuya menatap tajam si pengemudi mobil.

"Kau bilang akan mengantarku kepada papaku yang terkaya?" Tanyanya sinis. Aomine menggaruk kepala birunya canggung.

"Dengar, anak yang mengagumkan! Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk bertamu, apalagi papamu yang satu ini adalah orang yang penting dan sangat sibuk, kau tidak bisa menemuinya tanpa membuat janji sebelumnya," jawab Aomine dengan mata memohon pengertian si lawan bicara.

Terlihat Tetsuya mendengus pelan, tapi anak itu sudah menanggalkan kesan sinis dari wajahnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak membawaku ke apartemenmu?" tanya Tetsuya masih penuh dengan nada menuntut.

"Aku ada sift malam, di luar distrik," sahut Aomine cepat, Tetsuya masih memandangnya dengan tatapan curiga. "Aku tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawab, Tetsu! Akan kujemput kau besok pagi dan kita akan menemui Akashi, oke!" tambahnya mantap. Akhirnya Tetsuya mengangguk dan perlahan keluar dari mobil.

"Akan kutunggu besok pagi di sini! Terima kasih untuk hari ini, papa... Maaf kalau sudah merepotkan. Tolong sampaikan juga maafku untuk papa Atsushi dan kak Himuro, tadi siang aku pergi begitu saja. Mereka pasti cemas," ucap Tetsuya dengan wajah sedih. Aomine tersenyum maklum.

"Iya, mereka berdua sangat mencemaskanmu. Mereka juga bilang, kalau toko libur mereka akan menemanimu," sahut Aomine sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tetsuya. "Aku senang bertemu denganmu, Tetsu! Jangan sungkan datang kalau kau butuh bantuan!"

Hanya anggukan pelan dan senyum tipis yang Tetsuya berikan sebagai balasan. Anak itu menundukan kepala.

"Untuk tawaranmu mencari keberadaan mama, masih berlakukah? Aku hanya ingin tahu mama di mana sekarang, apakah dia baik-baik saja? Itu saja sudah cukup untukku. Kalau memang mama masih belum ingin pulang tidak apa-apa, yang penting aku tahu mama baik-baik saja di manapun ia berada," ucapnya pelan. Mata yang dari tadi berbinar kini terlihat suram, Aomine meraih pundak si bocah malang.

"Aku berjanji! Aku akan menemukan mamamu!" Janjinya pasti.

" Terima kasih, papa Aomine!" Ucap Tetsuya kembali ceria.

Tetsuya fokus berjinjit-jinjit di sepanjang lorong apartemen. Bahkan ia harus berhati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara saat menaiki tangga. Tentu saja ia tahu diri untuk tidak menimbulkan suara di malam yang sudah sangat larut begini, takut mengganggu para tetangga. Tetsuya juga tahu bagaimana sikap para warga apartemen terhadap dirinya dan mamanya. Kesalahan sedikit saja ia lakukan, akan berakibat fatal bagi mamanya. Walaupun mamanya bilang tidak peduli, Tetsuya tahu kalau mamanya sering merasa susah gara-gara sikap para tetangga. Sejak saat itulah Tetsuya selalu berusaha menjaga sikapnya selama di apartemen.

Baru saja Tetsuya ingin bernafas lega karena hampir sampai di kamar apartemen miliknya, anak itu justru menghentikan langkahnya dan bersembunyi di balik tembok. Di depan pintu kamar apartemennya, seorang pria berambut abu-abu terang tengah berdiri merapat, wajahnya ia tempelkan ke pintu dan dengan sangat pelan membisikan namanya berulang-ulang kali.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Tetsuya segera melarikan diri, tidak peduli lagi dengan langkahnya, ia tidak peduli kalau suara larinya akan mengganggu tetangga yang lain. Tetsuya lari keluar dari bangunan tersebut, terus berlari memasuki taman komplek yang berada tepat di depan bangunan apartemen. Taman itu adalah tempat bermainnya menghabiskan hari saat ditinggal mama, walaupun begitu Tetsuya tidak pernah datang ketika malam hari. Taman itu akan menjadi sangat sepi dan seram di saat malam hari, lampu yang berada di pojok taman sudah lama mati membuat taman itu mencekam. Taman itu juga yang selalu menjadi ancaman mama kalau Tetsuya sudah mulai nakal.

Kini keseraman dan kesunyian taman tidak lagi Tetsuya pikirkan. Anak kecil itu tengah ketakutan. Ia bawa tubuh kecilnya menyusup ke kolong prosotan. Memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil terus menggumamkan kalimat,

"Bagaimana ini? Ada paman Haizaki! Aku harus sembunyi! Bagaimana ini, mama? Aku takut! Aku harus sembunyi! Mama tolong, bawa paman Haizaki pergi! Aku takut!"

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah anak yang jarang menangis dalam kondisi apapun. Bahkan berhari-hari ditinggal mama pun ia tidak pernah menangis ataupun mengeluh. Tapi malam ini, di tengah taman yang gelap dan sunyi, air-air bening itu tanpa sadar meleleh dari sepasang mata sebening samudra.

-Bersambung


	5. Akashi Seijuuro

**Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Original Story By Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Fanfiction by SasShin**

 **AkaKuro**

 **Hanya kisah kecil seorang bocah usia 12 tahun yang mencari sang papa setelah kepergian sang mama**

 **Bahasa sedikit kasar Dan vulgar**

 **maafkan typos yang mungkin masih bertebaran**

 **Don't like don't read**

Aomine Daiki mengetuk pelan pintu kayu di hadapannya. Menunggu dengan sabar pintu terbuka walaupun ia sama sekali tidak mendengar tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang di balik pintu itu. Wajar saja, dia terlalu pagi datang dari waktu perjanjian. Tetsuya pasti masih tidur, apalagi setelah hari kemarin menjelajah kota seorang diri, anak itu pasti masih nyaman bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Tapi tidak mungkin juga Aomine harus menunggu si pemilik apartemen bangun dan membukakan pintu untuknya, itulah sebabnya ia kembali mengetuk pintu kayu itu, dengan intensitas yang lebih cepat dan keras.

Bukan pintu yang ia ketuk yang terbuka, melainkan pintu yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Wanita gemuk dengan wajah khas bangun tidur, sama sekali bukan pemandangan yang Aomine sukai.

"Kenapa tamu si jalang itu selalu datang tidak lihat waktu? Semalam aku hampir tidak bisa tidur karena ada yang mengetuk pintu hampir tengah malam, sekarang kau... Pagi-pagi buta begini sudah tidak tahan untuk melepas nafsu!"

Tadi ada sebersit niat Aomine untuk menyapa ramah si tetangga, tapi niat itu langsung hilang tak berbekas saat mendengar omelan si wanita gemuk itu. Baru saja Aomine ingin membalas omelan si wanita gemuk, bibir tebal itu kembali bersuara. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemui si jalang itu, dia sudah pergi sejak satu bulan yang lalu, tanpa kabar, tanpa meninggalkan uang sewa apartemen juga! Menjijikan sekali!"

Aomine merasa kesal tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan sebagai pembelaan. Lagipula dia sudah tahu dengan masalah itu, karena hal itu pulalah ia berada di sini sekarang.

"Anda tahu ke mana putra pemilik kamar ini berada sekarang?"

Mengesampingkan kekesalannya, Aomine memilih mencari tahu keberadaan si bocah biru. Wanita gemuk menyipitkan matanya sambil memperhatikan Aomine dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Tipikal pria tampan, jika sudah merasa bosan dengan wanita yang sudah mulai tua, langsung mengincar yang masih hijau tidak peduli dengan gendernya," ucap wanita itu sinis.

"Oi! Apa mak-"

"Ibu sama anak sama saja! Penggoda!"

"Hei! Anda kali ini sudah kelewatan! Tetsu bukan anak seperti yang kau tuduhkan!"

Masih dengan wajah penuh kebencian si wanita gemuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan tak lupa membanting pintu di depan Aomine.

"Oi!"

Kalau saja dia tidak ingat tujuannya datang ke tempat itu, Aomine tidak akan segan-segan mendobrak pintu kayu itu dan mengajari si wanita itu caranya berbicara yang sopan. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak ingin mencari keributan, prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah Tetsuya.

"Sial! Kemana perginya anak itu?"

Baru saja polisi muda itu akan menaiki mobilnya, sebuah suara anak kecil memanggilnya. Tetsuya berlari menyebrangi jalan yang masih lengang, berlari lurus ke arahnya. Kostum yang digunakan masih sama dengan terakhir kali Aomine mengantarnya pulang, lengkap dengan tas ransel hitam di punggungnya. Tapi yang membuat Aomine mengernyitkan keningnya adalah penampilan kotor si bocah. Baju kotor, rambut berantakan, mata sembab, dan bercak-bercak merah yang menodai lengan dan pipi si bocah.

"Dari mana kau? Dan apa-apaan dengan penampilan jelek itu?" tanya Aomine sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Mengintrogasi.

"Aku tidak jelek! Dan apa pentingnya pembahasan itu? Kita harus bergegas! Ayo temui papa Akashi!" dengan buru-buru anak itu meraih lengan Aomine dan menariknya menuju mobil.

Aomine menahan gerakan Tetsuya, tanpa berkata apapun pria muda itu meraih kedua lengan kecil itu, mengamati bintik-bintik merah yang ia yakini sebagai gigitan nyamuk atau serangga lainnya. Mengamati yang berada di pipi juga, memutar tubuh itu, dan melihat bercak tanah di bagian punggung dan bokong Tetsuya. Kembali memutar tubuh si bocah menghadap kepadanya. Tatapan mata Aomine serius kali ini.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur! Tidur di mana kau semalam?" tanya Aomine dengan nada serius. Tetsuya tertunduk, tidak berani menatap mata sang papa. "Apa kau diusir dari apartemen? Aku menunggumu di depan pintu kamarmu hampir satu jam, kau tahu!"

"Aku... Aku tidak diusir. Aku hanya kehilangan kunci apartemenku," sahut Tetsuya lirih.

Aomine tahu anak itu tengah berbohong, tapi ia memutuskan untuk percaya dan tidak lagi menekan si bocah.

"Kau masih mau mengantarku ke tempat papa Akashi kan?" tanya Tetsuya dengan takut-takut.

"Tentu saja! Tapi sebelum itu kau harus mandi, aku yakin dengan penampilanmu sekarang Akashi akan langsung mengusirmu karena dia kira ada pemulung kecil masuk ke rumahnya," sahut Aomine sambil menaiki mobilnya diikuti oleh Tetsuya. Anak itu terkikik geli.

"Apakah papa Akashi sekejam itu?"

"Dia tidak hanya kejam, tapi dia juga sadis dan sangat menyebalkan!"

"Sepertinya dia bukan papaku! Tapi karena dia kaya raya, tidak apa-apa... Aku mau mengakuinya sebagai papaku,"

Suara tawa Aomine mewarnai pagi yang mulai menghangat itu. Membuka petualangan baru si kecil Tetsuya.

Rumah papa Akashi yang dimaksud oleh papa Aomine adalah sebuah gedung yang lebih mirip disebut Apartemen. Tapi jangan bayangkan apartemen kecil milik Tetsuya, yang ini jauh, jauh lebih besar dan mewah dari apartemen Tetsuya. Tetsuya menyamakannya seperti gedung-gedung yang diiklankan di TV sebagai 'Rumah Investasi Masa Depan' yang sering ia tonton di minggu pagi bersama mama. Gedung bertingkat-tingkat, terletak di pusat kota, dekat dengan berbagai fasilitas umum, dan gedung yang Tetsuya pikir tidak akan pernah ia lihat secara nyata.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang, Tetsuya sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk gedung tersebut. Memilih keluar dari mobil dan meninggalkan papa Aomine yang masih disibukan dengan urusan parkir dan lain-lain.

 ** _Akashi's Residence Hall_**

Tetsuya sedikit susah membacanya dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara melafalkannya, tapi yang jelas mata biru bulatnya berbinar melihat papan nama raksasa yang terbuat dari batu itu. Terpampang angkuh seantero kota. Tertulis begitu jelas dan besar sehingga bisa dilihat oleh setiap lalu lalang manusia di kota itu. Bocah kecil itu semakin mengagumi sang mama yang punya kenalan macam keluarga istana begini.

Gerak-gerik lucu si bocah tanpa sadar mengundang tawa petugas keamanan yang berjajar rapi di setiap sudut halaman gedung. Sadar dirinya diperhatikan, Tetsuya dengan sopan membungkukan badan untuk memperkenalkan diri, lengkap dengan celotehannya tentang gedung yang luar biasa itu, menyeloteh bagaimana di setiap minggu pagi ia dan sang mama selalu menonton acara TV yang mengiklankan berbagai rumah dan impian sang mama tentang akan membelikan Tetsuya salah satunya suatu hari nanti, tidak peduli bagaimana para petugas keamanan itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perut buncit mereka. Tentu saja Tetsuya masih semangat bercerita dan mungkin tidak akan berhenti untuk beberapa waktu ke depan kalau saja papa Aomine tidak menyeretnya memasuki gedung.

Polisi muda itu tidak perlu memberikan laporan ke resepsionis, karena para petugas itu sudah tahu jabatan sang tamu merupakan sahabat dekat si pemilik gedung.

Aomine mengajak Tetsuya menunggu di sebuah ruangan yang seluruh dindingnya terbuat dari kaca sehingga dari tempat mereka, keduanya bisa melihat pemandangan sebuah taman yang indah. Sebuah sofa super empuk dan nyaman menjadi teman sembari menunggu si tuan muda Akashi. Tak lupa secangkir kopi dan segelas jus jeruk sudah terhidang bagi keduanya.

"Pst, papamu datang," Aomine mencolek pundak Tetsuya meminta perhatian.

Tetsuya segera menegakan duduknya ketika dilihatnya seorang pria muda -spertinya seumuran papa Aomine- memasuki ruangan di mana mereka berada.

Akashi yang sangat terkenal itu dari segi penampakan adalah seorang pria yang pantas mendapatkan predikat 'Sempurna'. Walaupun postur tubuh tidak setinggi Aomine, -apalagi Murasakibara, tetapi dengan bentuk tubuh yang ideal dan tegap membuatnya begitu enak dipandang. Dari seluruh tubuhnya seperti memancarkan karisma yang membuat orang lain menundukan kepala jika berpapasan dengannya. Khas pria berdarah biru. Begitu matang dan menggemaskan bagi mata-mata wanita lajang. Dari segi wajah? Hanya dengan memandangnya saja sudah membuat orang-orang biasa akan menyingkir dengan sendirinya. Satu kata untuknya, Luar Biasa.

Kini, sepasang mata heterokom, - Tetsuya tidak pernah melihat ada manusia yang memiliki mata merah dan emas - tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Bahkan anak yang begitu pemberani macam Tetsuya menjadi sedikit gemetar karenanya, tanpa sadar ia menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya di belakang tubuh besar papa Aomine.

"Jadi makhluk kerdil ini yang kau bilang sebagai putraku?"

Bahkan suara yang keluar dari mulutnya pun punya aura tersendiri membuat suasana menjadi tegang dan membuat tangan-tangan mungil Tetsuya meremat seragam papa Aomine.

"Oi oi tolong nonaktifkan aura menyeramkanmu, Akashi! Jangan sampai makhluk kerdil yang kau maksud ini ngompol di celana saking takutnya," ucap Aomine sambil melirik Tetsuya yang sudah sepenuhnya menyembunyikan diri di belakang tubuhnya. Sedikit balas dendam karena sudah membuatnya menunggu hampir satu jam di depan apartemen sampai kena omel wanita gendut kepada anak kecil itu sepertinya cukup menyenangkan.

"Aku harus tetap mengaktifkannya agar si cebol di belakangmu itu mau berkata jujur padaku! Bagaimana bisa aku yang tidak pernah berhubungan sexual dengan mamanya bisa menghasilkan seorang bocah pendek, dekil, dan buruk rupa seperti ini?" tunjuknya ke arah bocah kecil yang mengintipnya takut dari balik tubuh tegap Aomine. Akashi melipat tangan di depan dada, berdiri dengan jumawa, bermaksud semakin mengintimidasi si bocah. "Lihat, Daiki! Ternyata bocah yang kau bawa ini selain pendek, dekil, dan buruk rupa ternyata dia tidak bisa bicara !" Lanjutnya.

Aomine tertawa keras, terlihat sekali ia tengah menikmati ketakutan Tetsuya. Dirinya memang belum sempat memandikan bocah itu, setelah mendapatkan chat balasan dari Akashi yang menyanggupi pertemuan dengannya, Tetsuya langsung memaksa Aomine untuk langsung pergi ke tempat perjanjian. Anak itu bilang tidak mau membuat si papa menunggu.

"Aku sarankan Akashi, kau jangan memancing bocah ini untuk bicara! Karena kalau sudah berbicara, dia tidak akan berhenti. Bawel sekali!" tambah Aomine memanas-manasi. Pria itu merasakan remasan yang semakin kuat dari bocah di belakangnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya aku meminta penjelasannya? Apa alasannya datang ke sini dan mengaku-aku sebagai putraku?" ada sedikit seringaian di wajah bak aristokrat itu ketika ia melihat sepasang mata biru cerah mengintip di balik tubuh sang sahabat.

"Oi, Tetsu! Jangan sembunyi terus begitu! Bukannya tadi kau sendiri yang tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan papa Akashi? Kau bilang akan belajar darinya bagaimana menaiki _Lift_ ," Aomine mencoba menarik lengan kecil Tetsuya agar keluar dari persembunyian. Akashi menaikan alisnya mendengar kata-kata Aomine.

Walaupun sedikit susah, tapi akhirnya anak berambut biru itu mau juga menampakan dirinya. Dengan ragu-ragu, anak itu memberikan sobekan kertas lecek itu kepada Akashi. Akashi menerimanya sambil menaikan alisnya, bertanya tanpa suara.

"Ada kau di kertas itu," sahut Tetsuya masih dengan menundukan kepala.

"Lalu?" Akashi masih menuntut penjelasan. "Apakah di sini tertulis jika Akashi Seijuuro adalah papa kandungmu yang sebenarnya?"

"Memang tidak ada, makanya aku menemuimu langsung untuk memastikan," Tetsuya tidak mau kalah.

"Bagaimana caramu untuk memastikan?"

Tetsuya melirik papa Aomine, berharap mendapat bantuan. Tapi sayang, si papa tengah sibuk bermain dengan smartphonenya. Benar-benar melepas tanggung jawab. "Tidak usah melirik ke tempat lain saat berbicara denganku!" Jari-jari panjang mencengkram dagu mungil, memaksa wajah manis itu untuk bertatapan langsung dengannya. Mendecak sebal saat si bocah masih menolak membalas tatapannya.

"Oi, Akashi... Aku sudah harus segera ke kantor sekarang. Tidak bisakah kau menjaga Tetsu? Siang nanti aku datang lagi menjemputnya," Aomine beranjak dari duduknya dan merapikan pakainnya. Bersiap untuk bertugas. Akashi hanya mengangguk pelan. Pria yang menjabat sebagai polisi itu berjalan mendekati Tetsuya dan berjongkok di depannya. "Aku harus bekerja, baik-baiklah dengan papa Akashi! Siang nanti kujemput lagi untuk makan siang," ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut biru Tetsuya. Anak manis itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Setelah berpamitan, Aomine segera pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Tetsuya mengantarnya sampai mobil hitam itu keluar dari area gedung.

Saat Tetsuya kembali ke dalam, tidak terlihat papa Akashi di manapun. Tetsuya kembali ke ruangan depan, memilih bertanya kepada kakak cantik, si petugas resepsionis.

"Apa kau tahu di mana papa Akashi?" Tanyanya begitu sampai di depan lobi. Kakak cantik berambut coklat itu tersenyum manis sebelum menjawab.

"Tuan Akashi kembali ke kamarnya di lantai 4. Tapi tadi tuan Akashi berpesan, anda disuruh menunggu di sini sampai Kioshi- _san_ datang dan akan membawa anda melihat-lihat seluruh gedung ini," jawabnya dengan nada yang begitu lembut. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk-angguk patuh. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang anda inginkan lagi?"

Dengan wajah ceria dan penuh semangat Tetsuya menjawab " _Vanilla_ _shake_!"

Langit sudah menguning ketika Akashi keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Walaupun hari ini dia sudah memutuskan untuk libur, tetap saja dia berkutat dengan berkas-berkas perusahaan sampai lupa waktu. Dan sekarang Akashi merasakan sesuatu di perutnya, wajar saja karena sejak pagi tadi baru segelas kopi yang masuk ke perutnya.

Apa si kecil itu sudah makan?

Bayangan sesosok bocah bertubuh mungil dan kurus melintas di ingatannya. Karena banyaknya pekerjaan membuatnya melupakan eksistensi si tamu kecil. Mengingatnya, membuat Akashi segera merogoh kantong celana untuk menemukan _smartphone_ -nya. Begitu benda elektronik itu menyala, mata merah-emasnya menemukan berbagai notifikasi panggilan dan pesan dari sahabat dekat, Aomine Daiki. Kebanyakan pesan itu berisi permintaan maaf karena kawan karib mendadak terjebak kasus sulit dan tidak bisa datang untuk makan siang bersama si kecil.

Berikan _applause_ pada _workholic_ miliknya yang sampai melewatkan begitu banyak panggilan dan pesan itu. Gara-gara itu sekarang dirinya terancam masalah karena sudah membuat kelaparan anak orang.

Baru saja dirinya berinisiatif untuk mencari tahu keadaan Tetsuya, sosok tinggi kepala pelayan kepercayaannya terlihat terburu-buru menghampirinya.

"Untunglah anda sudah selesai, tuan Akashi. Dari tadi Tetsuya- _kun_ sudah rewel. Dia menolak makan apa pun karena menunggu tuan Aomine, tapi sampai sekarang tuan Aomine belum juga kembali," lapor pria berambut coklat itu dengan wajah cemas.

Akashi menghela nafas lelah, tiba-tiba merasakan denyutan sakit di kepalanya, efek belum makan dan stres menghadapi anak kecil.

"Biar aku yang akan membujuknya, Kiyoshi- _san_ kembalilah bekerja!" Sahutnya sambil memijit kening.

"Sebaiknya anda juga beristirahat terlebuh dahulu, tuan... Sejak pagi anda juga belum memakan apapun," saran si kepala pelayan keluarga Akashi.

"Ya, kau benar. Kalau begitu, siapkan makanan untukku dan Tetsuya!" Ucapnya sambil berlalu, sebelum menaiki lift, pria muda itu kembali berbalik. "Di mana anak itu sekarang?"

"Tetsuya- _kun_ sedang di ruang santai di lantai 3," jawab Kiyoshi cepat.

"Terima kasih. Antar makanannya ke lantai 3 saja!"

"Baik, tuan!"

Bibir mungil itu sudah tidak lagi aktif seperti biasanya, sepasang mata sebiru langit musim panas itu sudah kehilangan cahayanya. Seraut wajah manis itu tak lagi ceria hanya gara-gara bosan. Walaupun ia akui gedung yang ia tinggali sekarang begitu keren dan dapat menyajikan pemandangan yang indah, ia masih merasa kesepian. Tetsuya butuh teman ngobrol, sedangkan para pelayan sepertinya enggan menemaninya karena harus menunaikan pekerjaan mereka. Bagi anak seaktif Tetsuya, harus diam untuk waktu lama membuatnya mudah terkena bad mood.

"Tidak bisakah kau memiliki inisiatif untuk makan sendiri tanpa menyusahkan para pelayan?"

Suara bariton dalam penuh nada intimidasi memecah lamunan bocah imut itu. Anak berambut biru itu menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, pria berambut merah dengan busana kasual memasuki ruangan dan terus berjalan lebih dekat ke arahnya.

"Dan lihat! Bahkan kau belum mandi dari tadi pagi?" Akashi Seijuuro, pria penganut asas kesempurnaan mengernyit tidak suka begitu mendapati penampilan si bocah yang masih sama seperti saat pertama bertemu.

"Aku bosan dan kelaparan! Kau papa yang tidak bertanggungjawab, dengan mudahnya kau melupakanku," desis si kecil dengan mata menyepit kesal. Akashi mendengus sebal. Ia balas tatapan sengit si bocah di hadapan. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan mematikan itu.

"Aku sudah mengutus Kiyoshi- _san_ untuk menemanimu, kau saja yang terlalu manja dan suka sekali cari perhatian!" ucapnya tajam. Tetsuya berbalik memunggungi si papa ketiga. Ngambek ceritanya. "Terserah! Aku pun tidak peduli kau mau makan atau tidak, toh kau sendiri yang akan merasakan akibatnya," lanjut Akashi sambil berbalik badan, bersiap untuk meninggalkan si bocah yang masih ngambek.

Sampai sesuatu yang berat dan keras menghantam kepala belakangnya.

Akashi melihat sepatu kotor penuh lumpur yang disinyalir milik si pelaku pelemparan tergeletak kurang ajar di dekat kakinya.

Habis sudah kesabaran seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Dengan langkah penuh emosi Akashi menghampiri Tetsuya yang masih memasang wajah mengajak ribut.

Tangan besar terjulur dan telinga mungil Tetsuya menjadi korban cepitan ganas tangan tersebut. Akashi menjewer telinga Tetsuya dengan sangat kuat.

"Ahh sakit!" Tetsuya melepaskan jeweran Akashi. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca, tangan mungilnya menutupi telinga yang memerah.

"Dengar! Kalau kau pikir aku akan bersikap lembut seperti Atsushi atau Daiki, kau salah besar, bocah nakal! Aku ini sibuk, banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan. Membiarkanmu seenaknya datang ke sini saja sudah menyita begitu banyak waktuku, banyak pekerjaanku yang terbengkalai karenamu," ucap Akashi dengan suara keras. "Jangan bawa-bawa aku dalam permainan mencari papamu itu! Apa saja yang dilakukan Tetsuna selama ini sampai bisa menghasilkan bocah nakal sepertimu?!"

"Jangan bawa-bawa mamaku! Kau tidak berhak berbicara begitu tentang mama!" bentak Tetsuya keras. Akashi mengerutkan kening, terkejut dengan keberanian anak kecil itu. Mendengus pelan, senyum meremehkan terukir pas di wajah tampannya.

"Lalu aku harus berbicara apa tentang mamamu itu? Aku sudah cukup kecewa saat mendengar ternyata Tetsuna memilih jalan hina seperti ini, ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan dia tega meninggalkan putra semata wayangnya dan memilih hidup bersama dengan pria yang dicintainya, dengan berbagai alasan itu kau memintaku untuk berbicara yang baik pada mamamu?" Akashi bersidekap di depan Tetsuya dengan wajah yang menyebalkan.

"Hentikan! Mamaku tidak seperti itu," Tetsuya mengikuti gaya si papa. Mata ditajam-tajamkan, bermaksud meniru aura lelaki yang lebih tua.

"Iya, mamamu memang seperti itu! Dia bahkan menyuruhmu untuk mendatangi para lelaki yang bahkan tidak kau kenal dan meminta uang kepada orang-orang itu. Apakah dia tidak takut kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu?" tukas Akashi sengit. "Tidak ada ibu yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti mamamu," lanjutnya dingin.

Tetsuya menunduk.

"Akashi-san tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mama! Akashi-san tidak tahu apa-apa tentang beratnya hidup yang harus dihadapi mama! Orang yang selalu hidup bergelimang harta seperti anda tidak berhak menghakimi mama!" Tetsuya masih menggunakan nada yang pelan saat mengutarakan kalimat panjang lebar itu. Wajah manis itu pun masih menunduk dalam. Menghilangkan raut meremehkan dari wajah Akashi. "Aku berbohong, apa yang aku ceritakan pada papa Atsushi dan papa Aomine semuanya bohong," lanjutnya tidak lebih besar dari bisikan.

Akashi mengerutkan kening.

"Apa?"

Akashi tidak tuli, pertanyaannya lebih untuk menuntut penjelasan.

Tetsuya akhirnya berani mengangkat wajah manisnya. Akashi hanya melihat kesedihan pada sebentuk wajah mungil di depannya.

"Bukan mama yang menyuruhku mencari kalian. Mama tidak pernah bilang papaku ada di antara kalian. Kertas ini aku sobek dari buku harian mama, yang dia tulis bertahun-tahun yang lalu," tangan mungil Tetsuya meraih kertas lecek yang menjadi teman seperjalanannya selama dua hari ini. Ia buka kertas tersebut dan mengamatinya beberapa saat, tidak menghiraukan Akashi yang masih tertegun di depannya. "Mama sangat mengagumi kalian, dia selalu terlihat bahagia setiap kali mendengar berita tentang kalian berlima. Impian mama adalah suatu hari bisa mengenalkanku dengan kalian, lima pria yang merupakan sahabat baiknya ketika SMP. Mama akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk menonton TV atau membaca koran ketika ada berita tentang kalian dan dengan penuh semangat bercerita tentang persahabatan kalian kepadaku sampai aku hapal di luar kepala,"

"Aku pernah bertanya, kenapa mama tidak menemui saja teman-temannya itu sedangkan mama sudah mendapatkan alamat rumah atau tempat kerja mereka. Kau tahu apa yang mama katakan?" Tetsuya menatap Akashi saat menanyakan hal itu. Akashi hanya diam. Tahu dan menunggu kelanjutan dari cerita bocah kecil di depannya. "Katanya mama takut, kalau kalian akan bertanya bagaimana kabar mama, apa pekerjaan mama, dan di mana suaminya ketika mama memperkenalkanku. Mama tahu, dia tidak memiliki sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan darinya, itulah sebabnya mama hanya akan mengikuti kabar kalian tanpa bisa menemui kalian," ada dua tetes air mata yang membasahi pipi Tetsuya ketika mengakhiri ceritanya. Tangis dalam diam. Tiada suara yang bergetar apalagi isakan. Lagi-lagi Akashi hanya bisa terdiam. Semakin tertegun.

"Aku tahu mamamu sudah mengalami kehidupan yang berat, tapi tetap saja perbuatannya yang meninggalkanmu begitu saja itu tidak benar," ucap Akashi pelan.

"Tidak benar di bagian mananya? Mama hanya ingin mengejar kebahagiannya! Mama hanya ingin merasakan hidup sesuai dengan keinginannya, jika memang di kehidupan yang dimimpikan mama tidak ada aku di dalamnya, untuk apa mama membawaku?" Tetsuya kembali meninggikan nada bicaranya, namun air mata itu semakin banyak yang mengalir keluar. "Beginilah kehidupan yang kami berdua jalani, Akashi- _san_! Jangan mengatakan mamaku kejam atau tidak bertanggungjawab jika anda tidak tahu bagaimana beratnya bertahan hidup!"

Akashi mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Meredakan emosinya.

"Ok. Mamamu berhak mengejar kebahagiaannya, semua orang berhak hidup bahagia sesuai dengan ucapanmu tadi. Lalu kau sendiri juga berhak untuk itu, dan kebahagiaan semua anak tentu saja bersama dengan mamanya, benar? Kenapa kau tidak menuntut itu, huh?" Akashi hanya mencoba membela Tetsuya, sayang yang dibela sama sekali tidak peka.

"Dia pasti akan kembali! Setelah mama mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dia pasti akan kembali!" ucap Tetsuya cepat.

"Jika kau seyakin itu, lalu untuk apa kau masih mencari pria-pria dalam catatan mamamu itu? Mengaku sebagai anak? Apakah kau selalu melakukan ini kepada setiap pria yang menjadi langganan mamamu untuk mendapatkan uang?"

Tetsuya tertunduk mendengar cacian yang menyayat hati itu.

Hampir satu menit keduanya terdiam. Akashi masih setia menatap puncak kepala biru yang masih betah menunduk.

"Semua ini murni inisiatifku. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabat mama, aku ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang yang begitu mama kagumi," jawab Tetsuya teramat pelan. Wajah itu terangkat dan sepasang bola mata biru menatap Akashi lama. Tatapannya tidak terbaca. "Dan aku ingin tahu, seperti apa pria yang benar-benar dicintai oleh mama," lanjutnya.

Akashi terkejut.

Sesosok gadis muda berambut biru sebahu, anggun, dan ayu lengkap dengan sebuah senyum yang menyejukan hati.

Sore hari di bawah guguran daun momiji dan sebuah pengakuan cinta.

"Mamaku masih memiliki rasa itu, Akashi- _san_ ," ucap Tetsuya masih belum memutus kontak mata dengan pria yang lebih tua. "Perasaannya masih sama walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu,"

Kiyoshi Teppei, sang kepala pelayan keluarga Akashi merasa datang di waktu yang salah. Walaupun tidak.ingin menguping, tapi dirinya masih begitu jelas mendengar pembicaraan di dalam ruangan. Setelah lama suasana hening, ia pikir sudah waktunya ia masuk untuk mengantat makanan. Baru saja tangannya ingin membuka pintu ruangan, pintu coklat itu sudah terbuka dari dalam dan sesosok bocah kecil hampir saja menabraknya.

"Tetsuya- _kun_? Ini kubawakan makanmu... Tetsuya- _kun_!"

Si tamu kecil sudah berlari cepat menuruni tangga. Pria paruh baya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Diliriknya sang tuan yang masih berdiri diam, nampak termenung sambil menatap pemandangan kota di luar sana.

 **To : Aomine Daiki**

 **Aku tidak bisa menjaganya.**

 **Dia pergi dari rumahku, kami bertengkar.**

 **Tolong pastikan anak itu sampai di apartemen dengan selamat!**

 _"Halo, Akashi?"_

"Ya, ini aku. Aku yakin Atsushi dan Daiki sudah menghubungimu. Aku menelfon ingin membahas masalah ini denganmu,"

 _"Yaa... kemarin Aomine mengirim pesan," terdengar helaan nafas dari pria di seberang sambungan. "Hari ini dia bersamamu, bukan?"_

Ada jeda beberapa saat.

"Itu masalahnya, lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa mengontrol bicaraku. Dia tersinggung dan pergi," sahutan Akashi terdengar lemah. Geraman rendah terdengar sebagai balasan. "Aku sudah memberitahi Daiki, tapi mungkin Daiki masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Bisakah kau memastikannya untukku?"

Pria dalam telephone yang kini terdiam.

"Sepulang dari rumah sakit, temuilah dia! Siapa tahu dia akan merasa lebih baik setelah bertemu denganmu," baru sekali ini seorang Akashi memohon.

" _Hemm, akan kuusahakan,_ " sahut sang sahabat. " _Apakah dia mirip Tetsuna?"_

Sepasang heterokom menatap langit malam tanpa bintang. Lagi-lagi mendesah lelah.

"Kau akan meihatnya sendiri," jawabnya akhirnya. "Akan aku emailkan alamat apartemennya,"

" _Ya, aku tunggu,"_

Pembicaraan terputus. Sudah hampir dua jam sejak pertengkarannya dengan Tetsuya, dan selama itu Akashi belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Tetsuya memasuki kamar apartemennya dengan lesu. Kening putihnya berkerut ketika ia mendapati pintu kamarnya tidak terkunci. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa semangat, dengan gembira bocah 11 tahun itu segera memasuki kamar apartemennya.

"Mama!" triaknya sambil melempar tas ranselnya begitu saja. Mata biru cerahnya meneliti seisi kamar mencari keberadaan sang mama yang sangat ia rindukan. "Mama, kaukah itu?" lagi, Tetsuya mengulang panggilan.

Tangannya menekan-nekan saklar, tetapi ruangan masih gelap. Listrik di kamarnya sudah dicabut.

Di dalam keremangan kamar, Tetsuya melihatnya. Seseorang tengah duduk di kursi makan. Seorang pria, bukan mama!

" _Okaeri_ , Tetsuya- _chan_!"

Haizaki Shougo, si tamu tak diundang tengah tersenyum - menyeringai - lebar ke arahnya.

 **Bersambung**

Gomen baru update... Puasa dan lebaran menyita waktuku hehehehe

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi semua yang merayakan, mohon maafkan semua salah-salah tulis dari SasShin ya...

Dan saya ucapkan banyak banyak terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview dan memfav fanfic gaje ini... semoga masih pada betah menunggu dan membaca petualangan Tetsuya.

See you next Chapter

SasShin


	6. Midorima Shintaro

**Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Original Story By Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Fanfiction by SasShin**

 **AkaKuro**

 _Hanya kisah kecil seorang bocah usia 12 tahun yang mencari sang papa setelah kepergian sang mama_

Bahasa sedikit kasar Dan vulgar

maafkan typos yang mungkin masih bertebaran

 **Don't like don't read**

Jas putih itu lepas dari tubuh tegap seorang pria berkemeja putih. Dengan cekatan, sepasang tangan melipatnya dan meletakan jas putih itu ke atas meja kecil dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk map berbagai warna di atasnya. HP pintar berkesing hitam diraih dan menghilang ke dalam saku celana si pemilik tangan.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas di ruangan sunyi itu, suara pintu dibuka setelahnya. Sosok tegap pria bertubuh tinggi dengan surai sehijau padang rumput keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah tegapnya. Ruangan dengan pintu putih berplat silver bertuliskan

Dr. Midorima Shintaro.

\--AK--

Tetsuya pernah mengalami ketakutan dalam hidupnya. Seingatnya itu terjadi ketika dirinya gagal mengendalikan stang sepeda mini baru pemberian mama. Sialnya ia tengah berada di jalan menurun dan cukup ramai oleh lalu lalang kendaraan, sendirian, tanpa ada mama di sisinya. Tetsuya ingat ia menjerit ketakutan dan terus bertriak minta tolong sampai tenggorokannya sakit. Air mata deras membasahi wajahnya beserta keringat dingin karena saking takutnya. Ia berpikir ia akan mati saat itu, mati terjatuh dari sepeda di usia 7 tahun.

Jeritannya justru berhenti dan Tetsuya hanya bisa memejamkan mata ketika dari arah bersebrangan ia melihat ada mobil melaju cepat dari belokan ujung jalan. Mobil itu membunyikan klakson dengan sangat keras dan panjang. Tetsuya mendengar, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Anak itu putus asa dan terus memanggil mama.

Setelahnya, Tetsuya tahu ia terjatuh dari sepedanya, ia juga mendengar suara benturan keras. Tapi ia absen merasakan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, yang ada ia merasa hangat. Begitu ia membuka mata ia hanya melihat jaket bulu hangat milik mama, lengkap dengan pemiliknya yang telah memeluknya begitu erat. Ada juga paman pemilik toko di samping Apartemen di belakang mama, tersenyum bahagia sambil mengelus kepalanya hangat.

"Kau aman sekarang, jangan takut lagi, Tetsuya!" mama berbisik padanya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Menepuk-nepuk punggung Tetsuya dengan sayang ketika merasakan tubuh kecil putranya gemetaran di dekapannya.

Tetsuya tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kejadian itu, bagaimana dirinya gemetar ketakutan dan dia menangis keras di pelukan mama. Sejak saat itu, Tetsuya tidak pernah mau naik sepeda lagi.

Dan saat ini, tidak pernah ia duga akan kembali merasakan ketakutan itu. Tubuhnya gemetaran, jauh lebih hebat dari saat jatuh dari sepeda. Ia ingin menjerit, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar, bahkan bibirnya begitu sulit untuk membuka. Ingin berlari tapi kakinya sudah terasa lemas tak bertenaga.

Ia ketakutan lagi, sendirian, tidak ada mama juga di sisinya. Namun, kali ini ia ragu, apakah mama akan datang untuk menolongnya lagi seperti dulu?

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu di sini, kau tahu." pria berambut silver itu mematikan rokok dan beranjak perlahan dari duduknya. Tetsuya meremas celananya erat. "Aku tidak suka basa-basi, ikutlah denganku dan kau akan kupastikan bahagia, apa pun yang kau minta akan aku belikan," lanjutnya.

Langkahnya pelan namun pasti menuju ke arah anak kecil yang terlihat menciut ketakutan di depan pintu. Senyum licik terukir di wajah Haizaki Shougo, Saat-saat seperti ini sudah sangat lama ia tunggu. Bocah berambut biru muda di sana sudah berhasil membangkitkan gairahnya sejak pertemuan pertama. Wajah lugu yang teramat manis itu sukses menghilangkan kewarasannya. Ia pernah merasakan tubuh kecil itu berada di pelukannya, begitu menghangatkan, tak pernah sekalipun ia bisa melupakannya.

Haizaki tidak tahu keberuntungan atau kesialan ketika mendengar kepergian Kuroko Tetsuna tanpa kabar. Di sisi lain ia merasa kehilangan wanita cantik yang bisa menemaninya, namun karena itu ia bisa dengan mudah mendekati putra dari si wanita yang sudah menarik perhatiannya. Karena Tetsunalah halangan terbesarnya untuk bisa mendekati Tetsuya, dan kini, tanpa perlu ia turun tangan, halangan itu menjauh sendiri. Melihat bocah lelaki kecil yang berdiri gemetaran di hadapannya adalah keberuntungan terbesar yang ia dapatkan.

"Kemarilah!" bujuknya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Tetsuya. Kepala bersurai biru itu menggeleng cepat. Memejamkan mata, menyembunyikan bola mata sebiru lautan kesukaannya.

Pria berkepala tiga itu sudah membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang akan ia lakukan bersama si kecil, keinginannya semakin kuat untuk bisa merengkuh tubuh itu secepatnya.

Namun, sebelum ia bisa meraih lengan lembut itu, rasa sakit ia rasakan di pergelangan tangannya. Tetsuya menggigit tangannya dengan kekuatan penuh. Gigi-gigi susunya meremat kulit tangannya dengan kuat. Haizaki berteriak kencang sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman gigi-gigi Tetsuya.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan gigitanmu, Kelinci Kecil!" hardiknya sambil menarik tangannya dari gigitan Tetsuya. Bagai Koala, Tetsuya masih setia menempel di pergelangan tangan Haizaki.

Berang. Tanpa sungkan Haizaki menghempaskan tangan besarnya ke dinding, Tetsuya terlempar dan membentur dinding dengan bunyi keras.

Dunia sempat gelap bagi penglihatan Tetsuya. Tubuh lemah itu merosot, terduduk ke lantai. Pusing dan kehilangan tenaga. Efek belum sempat makan seharian ini baru dirasakan bocah 11 tahun itu sekarang.

"Mama," bisiknya menahan sesak di dadanya.

Dengan susah payah, Tetsuya menjaga kesadarannya tetap terjaga. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk menyerah. Triaknya dalam hati.

Disela-sela penglihatannya yang sudah mulai kembali, Tetsuya menangkap bayangan Haizaki yang berjalan mendekatinya, masih dengan seringai lebar yang sangat ia benci.

"Menyerahlah, Tetsuya! Kau cukup diam dan biar aku yang mengurus sisanya," ucap pria itu, berdiri congkak di hadapan Tetsuya yang masih terduduk lemah. "Belajarlah untuk meniru mamamu, patuh dan cukup buka kedua kaki kecil itu agar aku bisa puas mengisinya dengan benihku," lanjutnya dengan tawa keras memenuhi seisi ruangan.

Tetsuya memang sedang mengingat pesan mama. Bukan untuk berpasrah diri, tapi sebaliknya, untuk menaklukan semua laki-laki. Mama memberikannya dua cara, yaitu mengelus dan menendang. Keduanya dilakukan di tempat yang sama. Bagian paling sensitif bagi semua pria. Dan bagian itu kini berada persis di depan wajahnya.

 _'Lakukan kedua hal itu di tempat yang sama, efeknya akan sangat berbeda tapi keduanya akan membuat semua pria tak berdaya,'_ itulah yang pernah dikatakan mama.

Selama ini Tetsuya belum pernah mempraktekannya, hanya mengingatnya dan berharap suatu hari akan berguna. Dan Tetsuya menyadari, suatu hari itu adalah saat ini. Tetsuya akan menerapkan pesan mama sebagai usaha melarikan diri. Mata biru itu menatap lekat-lekat bagian sensitif di antara kedua kaki paman Haizaki. Disanalah ia akan menyerang.

 _'Eluslah dengan kedua tangan secara lembut, semua pria akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu! Tapi itu adalah jurus andalan milikku, Tetsuya dilarang keras mencuri jurus pamungkasku!'_

Ya. Ia akan dikutuk menjadi katak jika berani menggunakan jurus mama. Tetsuya tidak akan berani melakukannya. Ia tidak mau menjadi katak!

Hanya tinggal satu jurus yang tersisa, dan Tetsuya akan menggunakan yang terakhir itu. Tetsuya memejamkan mata, mengumpulkan kekuatannya yang tersisa.

 _'Jurus kedua masih di tempat yang sama, tapi sekarang gunakan dengan kakimu. Karena kau menggunakan dengan kaki, kau harus melakukannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tendang dengan keras, dengan segenap hati dan jiwamu!' Tetsuna melakukan gerakan menendang, putra semata wayang bertepuk tangan dengan riang di sebelahnya._

 _'Seperti saat kau menendang bola?' si putra bertanya antusias. Terpancar jelas dari kedua bola mata seindah samudra._

 _'Ya seperti itu. Tapi lebih keras lagi!' lagi-lagi Tetsuna melakukan gerakan menendang dengan lebih bersemangat._

 _'Lebih keras lagi!' Tetsuya mengikutinya tak kalah bersemangat._

 _'Leeebih keras lagi!' Tetsuna tertawa senang melihat bagaimana putra kecilnya begitu bersemangat menendang-nendang udara kosong._

 _'Aku lebih menyukai jurus yang kedua ini, mama! Bolehkah aku memilikinya?' Tetsuya mengayun-ayunkan tangan sang mama. Gerak tubuhnya begitu lincah, menggambarkan betapa bersemangatnya ia._

 _'Tentu saja kau boleh memiliki jurus itu. Baiklaaahh, sudah diputuskan! Jurus pertama akan menjadi jurus andalanku, lalu jurus kedua ini akan menjadi jurus andalanmu!' sahut Tetsuna disambut dengan senyum manis si pria kecil._

 _'Kau juga akan menjadi katak kalau berani mencuri jurus andalanku?' Tetsuya masih belum puas bertanya. Tetsuna merengut tidak suka. Ia menjitak kepala biru Tetsuya._

 _'Tidak bisa begitu! Aku yang sudah menciptakan kedua jurus andalan penakluk pria hidung belang ini, jadi aku berhak memakai semua jurus semauku, aku tidak akan dikutuk!' jawabnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada._

 _'Lalu kenapa aku akan menjadi katak kalau aku menggunakan jurus andalanmu? Tidak adil!' sungut Tetsuya melengoskan wajah manisnya._

 _'Karena jurus itu hanya boleh digunakan oleh perempuan, kau mau jadi perempuan?' balas Tetsuna sambil tersenyum miring. Senang saat Tetsuya terkejut mendengar jawabannya._

 _'Tentu tidak mau! Aku kan laki-laki sejati!' ucap Tetsuya cepat._

 _'Bagus! Seorang laki-laki sejati akan menggunakan tendangannya sebagai senjata. Itulah sebabnya, kau tidak boleh menggunakan jurus andalanku, karena kau laki-laki sejati! Kau mengerti?' kata Tetsuna menegaskan. Anggukan mantap ia terima dari sang putra kebanggaan. Senyum senang dan haru tidak bisa lagi ia tahan. Rasa bangga itu selalu ia rasakan setiap kali melihat perkembangan sang anak. Apapun yang dilakukan Tetsuya-nya akan menjadi hal yang begitu membahagiakan untuknya._

 _Pelukan penuh kasih itu ia bagi bersama sang putra. Mendekap erat harta berharga bagaikan satu-satunya yang ia miliki di dunia._

 _'Berjanjilah pada mamamu ini, kau harus menggunakan jurus andalanmu ini kepada setiap pria yang ingin menyakitimu!' bisiknya disela pelukan eratnya._

Tetsuya menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Terima kasih untuk kenangannya bersama mama, semangat dan kepercayaan dirinya kini sudah kembali.

Sebelum tangan lebar Haizaki mencapai dirinya, Tetsuya segera melayangkan tendangan andalannya ke arah selangkangan Haizaki. Begitu keras dan penuh dengan tenaga. Sedetik kemudian Tetsuya mendapati pria itu sudah terkapar di lantai sambil meraung keras menutupi bagian yang terkena tendangan telak Tetsuya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Tetsuya segera pergi meninggalkan apartemennya dan lari sejauh mungkin dari pria jahat bernama Haizaki itu.

"Brengsek! Jangan harap kau bisa lari dariku, Tetsuya!" triaknya, susah payah berdiri untuk mengejar, menghiraukan kejantanannya yang terasa ngilu luar biasa.

Tetsuya terus berlari. Berharap bisa segera menjauh dari pria dewasa yang kini tengah mengejarnya.

"Tetsuya, berhenti kau atau akan kubuat kau menyesal!" triak Haizaki sambil terus berlari.

Ini kesempatan langka, Haizaki tahu dirinya tidak akan bisa mendapatkan kesempatan sebagus ini lagi. Dia harus bisa mendapatkan Tetsuya malam ini.

Suasana jalanan masih sunyi, tidak terlihat ada lalu lalang orang maupun kendaraan. Situasi yang aman untuknya. Dengan cepat Haizaki melepas sepatu hitamnya dan melemparnya dengan kuat ke arah Tetsuya yang masih berlari di depannya.

Tetsuya yang merasakan sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepala belakangnya tidak bisa lagi meneruskan larinya. Sakit dan pusing membuatnya tidak mampu lagi bangkit apalagi berlari. Tetsuya terkapar di jalan beraspal, susah payah untuk membuka mata. Telinganya berdenging dan pandangannya kembali menggelap. Suara langkah kaki samar-samar tertangkap oleh pendengarannya. Pasti suara langkah kaki paman Haizaki yang ingin menangkapnya.

Tubuh kecilnya menyerah. Sekuat apa pun hati dan pikirannya untuk kembali bangun dan berlari dari kejaran paman Haizaki, tubuh kecilnya seakan tidak mau lagi berkompromi. Tetsuya putus asa, ia hanya bisa berdoa agar mamanya datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Lagi. Seperti saat ia jatuh dari sepeda dulu. Di jalan yang sama, di tikungan tajam yang sama, akan sama jugakah akhir dari ketakutannya? Apakah mamanya akan datang lagi untuk menyelamatkannya? Untuk memeluknya dan menenangkannya seperti dulu?

 _'Tetsuya!'_

Itu suara mama. Suara mama yang memanggilnya dengan penuh kecemasan.

"Tetsuya!"

Samar-samar masih bisa ia dengar suara mamanya memanggil. Antara sadar dan tidak sadar, ia mendengar suara itu semakin jelas. Ia ingin menjawab panggilan itu, tapi kepalanya benar-benar terasa berat dan ia semakin mengantuk.

"Tetsuya!"

Guncangan pelan di bahunya.

Kini bukan hanya suara yang ia dengar, ia bisa merasakan guncangan pelan di tubuhnya.

Ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Mamanya sudah kembali?

"Tetsuya! Bertahanlah!"

Tapi kali ini suara yang terdengar bukan lagi suara milik mama. Suara milik laki-laki dewasa, tapi juga bukan suara paman Haizaki.

"Tetsuya," suara itu lagi, memanggilnya penuh kecemasan, sama seperti nada yang dipakai mama dulu.

Tetsuya merasa tubuhnya terangkat, kini ia tidak lagi merasakan kerasnya aspal. Sekelebat warna hijau memenuhi matanya. Tetsuya serta merta mengingat bukit hijau di sebuah desa yang pernah ia kunjungi di masa kecilnya.

"Mama," Tetsuya tidak bermaksud memberontak, ia hanya ingin bisa melihat wajah si pria.

"Tenanglah! Kau sudah aman sekarang," ucap suara itu lagi, begitu jelas karena kini ia benar-benar sudah dalam pelukan si penolong.

Tetsuya tidak pernah suka disentuh oleh orang lain, apalagi orang yang belum pernah ia kenal. Tapi keinginan untuk melawan itu langsung hilang entah kemana ketika ia merasakan sentuhan si pria pendatang. Perasaan aman langsung mengisi hatinya membuatnya tanpa sadar memberi kepercayaan kepada orang asing tersebut.

Tetsuya meremat jaket si pemeluk.

Bukan jaket bulu milik mama, sedikit berbeda dari segi bahan tapi Tetsuya bisa merasakannya. Kehangatan pelukannya, sama dengan kehangatan milik mama.

Sebelum Tetsuya tertidur, ia bersikeras untuk membisikan ucapan terima kasih. Senyum kecil ia terima sebagai balasan. Tetsuya senang ia sempat melihatnya sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang.

\- Bersambung

Maaf karena terlambat _Update_. Semoga masih ada yang ingat dengan kisah Tetsuya kecil ini dalam mencari papanya

Midorin sudah dataaaang~ dan menjadi pahlawan kali ini, maaf bagi yang mengharapkan Akashi yang datang menolong Tetsuya- _chan_... tidak selamanya Akashi menjadi Hero hahahaha

OK! Selamat membaca dan semoga berkenan untuk _review_

 _Arigatou_

SasShin


End file.
